


拉斯维加斯凌晨

by 1979ProJay



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, mob, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1979ProJay/pseuds/1979ProJay
Summary: Bunny doesn't want to suck someone's dick like a whore. Bunny has no choice. Come and love,please.Bunny,buuny.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	拉斯维加斯凌晨

**Author's Note:**

> 赌客星/兔女郎辉  
> 有抹布情节

丁辉人在更衣间补妆，把亮晶晶的唇釉沿着嘴唇一点点抹上，鼓着嘴检查脸颊有没有卡粉，然后用手把黑色微卷的长发拢得更加蓬松。她对着镜子左右照了照，做出露齿笑、嘟嘴、抿唇之类的表情，让面部肌肉活跃起来，最后默然审视着镜子里和她一模一样的女人：脸颊消瘦下去不少，原本圆润的可爱也随之褪去，取而代之的是更娇媚的病态感。

长得就不像一个好女人。丁辉人在心里评价。别人看了一定会认为是那种大学里专门装可怜抢别人男朋友以及靠睡教授拿学分的坏孩子。

但要的就是这种效果。她最后把带着毛茸茸兔耳朵的发箍卡在脑袋上，合上了柜门。

门口走进来一个褐发碧眼的高挑女子，高跟鞋踩得哒哒响。她比丁辉人高一个头，吊梢眉画得像两把锋利的弯刀，一边风风火火地打开柜子找别针固定衣服，一边头也不回地嘱咐，“辉人，二楼三号桌来了个女的，出手挺大。这会缺人手，你去看看。”

“好的。”丁辉人应下，也一样踩着高跟鞋熟门熟路地赶去目的地。

路上遇到端着托盘的男侍者，丁辉人见那上面的酒还是新盛的，便跟他要了过来，自己端着上楼去了。

她在这里工作已有一年多，已经熟知高效的工作技巧。

随着楼层升高，四周越来越喧闹，筹码碰撞、骰子翻滚的声音叠在一起，混合着欢呼和咒骂，还有兔女郎们来来去去时清脆的高跟鞋跺地声，交织成赌城繁华地带人人耳熟能详的纸醉金迷。

她很快到了二楼，远远地看见三号桌前坐了两个人，周围却站了一群人，赌桌上方的显示屏标着观众押二人输赢的赔率。丁辉人想到布兰妮说客人出手很大，连忙加快了脚步。他们一向是不愿得罪有钱人的，他们靠那些玩意吃饭。

“嘿，非常抱歉，久等了。”她站到赌桌边时熟练地切换到工作时扭捏作态的样子，腰要塌下去，屁股要扭起来，嗓音捏得甜腻，上去先把托盘里的酒放在了没有工作人员服侍的那位客人的手边，“游戏已经开始了吗？”

“可以开始了。”那人把手指搭在酒杯上，冲荷官点头。

丁辉人这时才看到她的脸——在白人里也格外显白的皮肤，假睫毛的阴影落在下眼睑上，远看有些不好接近的样子。

赌场里的亚洲面孔不多，稀少的那些自然很容易被人记住。何况女人本就很少出没在这种地方。她穿着一件宽大的vans，膝盖从牛仔裤的破洞里露出来，脚上踩着一双黑色匡威，不像是出手阔绰的人。丁辉人打量她时，这女人摘下头上的鸭舌帽，捋了把头发又将帽子反扣回去，半侧过脸冲丁辉人笑了笑，好像前面那套动作是故意做给她看的似的。丁辉人也扒拉起商业化的甜腻笑容，她们的职业培训过程是专业的，来赌场玩的无论性别都差不多德行，她也不是第一次被女客人调戏，习惯就好。

那人在看牌的过程中还不忘匀给她一个眼神。游戏开始之后她的气质变了，轻浮消失不见，手指撑着下巴的样子沉稳镇静。微浓的眼妆模糊了她原本有些锐利的眼型，但黝黑的瞳仁依然让人难以直视。丁辉人按照惯例要替客人的牌做作地感叹几声的单词被那一眼硬生生堵回了喉咙里。

根据周围人的大声喝彩和议论，她知道了这个人叫文星伊，和她一样是美籍韩裔。

和文星伊对赌的是赌场的几个手气很好的小老板之一。丁辉人不清楚她知不知道这回事，她看上去波澜不惊。

牌局起初还进行得有来有往，对面的男人搂着两个娇声称赞的兔女郎抽烟，几轮下来筹码没多也没少。大概半小时过去，他开始沉不住气了，焦躁地不停抖烟灰，手把纸牌捏得变形。

丁辉人穿着恨天高，站得脚后跟发痛。以往这种时候她们要么可以坐在赌桌边缘，要么可以坐椅子扶手，甚至赌客的大腿。干站着几十分钟的事她还没遇到过，只能哀怨地左右脚更换重心，责怪有人不解风情。

文星伊的手气在最后几局突然逆转。赌博这种事，本就是运气占百分之九十九，运气好到一定程度，什么记忆力、技术都是白搭。一旦一个人转运，输赢上就很难有与其抗衡的余地。文星伊没有显露出多高兴的样子，就那么平淡如水地赢了，手边的酒也没喝几口。

人群一半欢呼一半懊丧，不少人押了老板胜，这下全赔了。文星伊是女人，所以只有几个梳着拳击辫的白人女性过来拍了拍她的肩膀，要是坐在这的是个男人，早被四下里拥到吧台去开几箱酒了。

丁辉人以为她会说几句话，但她似乎准备兑了钱就走。丁辉人被挤到人群外层看着这一切，犹豫着要不要现在离开。

那头的小老板输得很不高兴，粗声叫侍者给他开一个房间，揽着两个兔女郎就要去温柔乡泄愤，走了一半看见丁辉人在那踟蹰，本着多一个不嫌多，又冲她招了招手，示意跟上。

丁辉人不喜欢这个环节，可她没有拒绝的余地，只能小跑着跟上去，恼恨自己为什么没有来例假。她最后回头看的时候，只看到文星伊撑在酒柜上和调酒的凯蒂调笑的背影。下一刻电梯门打开，小老板带着脏话的催促传来，丁辉人扭头奔向今夜的命运。

兔女郎，兔女郎，这就是兔女郎的工作。熟练地发牌，熟练地劝酒，熟练地翘起臀上小小的短尾巴。

凌晨两点的赌城，街上仍有几家酒吧开着，但行人已经相当稀少了。丁辉人裹着一件外套从赌场后门走出来。高跟鞋是统一发配的工作套装配件之一，弄丢弄坏了还得付钱换新的，丁辉人穿回自己十五刀一双的帆布鞋，船袜不知为何只找到一只，干脆不穿了。她的头发散下来，被风吹得有点凌乱。小老板偏爱蜜色皮肤的美国妞，没让她做什么太多的，可能点她只是因为她看上去很Easy girl吧。丁辉人苦笑。她只负责提供了一次blow job，阴茎撑得她下巴发酸，男人伸手揉了她的胸部。所幸就没有然后了，美国姐妹很有两把刷子。丁辉人拿着小费离开房间的时候顺路去要了烈酒含在嘴里，像是在消毒。下班时间已过，她交了班赶着回家，收拾东西的时候才想起文星伊都没给她小费。

啊，葛朗台都不会有好下场的。丁辉人对着镜子擦擦花了的口红，没擦掉，干脆放弃了，糟糕的境遇让她又悲又气地诅咒起人来。

她把大衣又裹紧了一点，沿着街道往回走。路过一条小巷的时候，突然有人拉住了她的手臂。

“不买。不卖。滚开。”丁辉人甩了甩胳膊，但对方没有放开她。

“我请你喝可乐呢？”

丁辉人顿了顿，有些惊讶地站定。

文星伊用有纹身的那条手臂牢牢锁住她，路灯使鸭舌帽帽檐的阴影盖住了她半张脸。她的嘴很小，吐出的字词却如大提琴的音符。

“辉人。”

“我们认识吗？”

坐在二十四小时便利店里，丁辉人忍不住问。

“不认识。”文星伊大方地说。她拆开番茄酱包，把汉堡的面包片掀起来，挤了一大坨调味料进去，“认识认识就认识了。”

…荒谬。丁辉人感到莫名。我踩着十厘米的高跟鞋站了几十分钟，你连五美分都没给我。她使劲地咬着汉堡肉泄愤。文星伊的T恤有点旧，鞋头也沾着灰尘，看上去一点也不像个能去赌场找乐子的千禧年生纨绔。但赢都赢了，不能不给小费。没钱装什么逼。丁辉人继续愤愤地咬着汉堡，差点咬到舌头。

“你姓什么？”文星伊嚼东西的时候像仓鼠，挺无害的。

“丁。”丁辉人撕下一块差点被她吃进嘴里的油纸，“丁辉人。”

“我知道一个人，也姓丁。”文星伊笑了笑，“可惜后来一直没机会再遇上。”

啊啊，又是什么前女友前男友前房客前暧昧对象之类的套路。丁辉人发出一声闷在汉堡里的嗤笑，听上去就像一个傻傻的、友善的笑了，“我很遗憾。”

“不遗憾。”文星伊捻起一张纸巾擦了擦手，“你喝酒吗？”

“喝。”丁辉人犹疑地看了看便利店收银台显示的时间，“但现在太晚了。”

“哦，对，也对。”文星伊如梦初醒似的点点头，站起身，“你家住哪？我帮你打车吧。”

“不用了，离这里不远，我走回去。”丁辉人叼住可乐的吸管，纸杯上受冷液化的水滴沾湿了她的手。她可不想再另付一份车费，“虽然不知道你为什么……不过谢谢你。”

文星伊看上去欲言又止，睫毛颤动了几下，最终还是什么也没说。

夜晚的拉斯维加斯绝对谈不上治安良好。丁辉人从便利店快步走回家的时候后悔极了。睡前又吃了一顿，饱腹让她的胃袋的存在感变得很强。下不为例。她是很容易发胖的体质，但不能长胖，长胖意味着无法把自己塞进过紧的兔女郎装。如果换一套尺码，又要多花一次钱，哪怕那衣服的材质是让人不舒服的人造皮革。她穿过一节马路、一条巷子。这时候若是冲出来一个劫匪赏她一颗子弹，就一了百了了。

丁辉人和每一个在温饱线上挣扎的平凡人一样，想死又不敢死，被一口仙气吊着，指望着白宫哪天出台个不得了的福利。

但没有劫匪也没有福利，只有不得不走完的没有路灯的归程。

这件小插曲过了没两周，丁辉人又见到了那个女人。

她端着托盘走过的时候，正看见文星伊把赌桌上的筹码捞向自己。这个人今天穿得一身黑，没有束起的长发垂下来，遮住了表情。

她又要赢了。丁辉人扫一眼便笃定地预言。文星伊身边按惯例站着两个娇滴滴的兔女郎，拗成各种姿势，敬业地捧场，做气氛组。哈。丁辉人忍不住一笑。也让同行体会一下干站着那么久的痛苦。

她扭着腰把赌客要的酒和开瓶器一一送去。等她忙完，文星伊已经不在原先那张赌桌上了。而布兰妮突然出现，把一张房卡塞进小幅度东张西望的丁辉人的掌心。

“客人点名要你。”布兰妮拍拍她的背，“出息了呀。”

这有什么好出息的呢？难道兔女郎中也有业绩冠军奖杯吗？鬼知道。很操蛋的工作环境，但丁辉人熟稔地捏着房卡上楼，刷开门。她什么也不需要准备，赌场的房间里设施齐全，赌客想玩什么都行。

然后她看见文星伊拿着杯子在倒酒。

……好吧，意料之外，情理之中。

丁辉人自认为习以为常地合上门，走进去，下一步却不知道如何是好了。

文星伊毫无反应地倒满两个杯子，然后递给她一个。

“你不会付钱就是为了请我喝酒吧。”丁辉人接过酒杯，和她的轻碰。两人各自一饮而尽。

“万一喝了酒你就记起来了呢？”文星伊认真地说。

我还希望你记起来自己没给小费呢。丁辉人在心里翻了个白眼。出于职业道德，她还是主动拿起酒杯开始斟酒——没有让金主亲自做这些事的道理。丁辉人倒酒很稳，但蓦地有温热的鼻息扫过她的脖颈和耳侧时，她的手腕不受控制地晃了晃，差点把酒洒出来。

文星伊不紧不慢地出现在她身后，拉开她抬起的那条胳膊下的紧身衣拉链，右手顺着金属裂开的缝隙探进，指尖一动就解开了胸贴的前搭扣，然后从上缘堪称专业地把那个硅胶材质的小玩意剥了下来。另一只手也没消停，顺着马甲线滑到下方，中指隔着轻薄的蕾丝内裤和网袜陷进沟壑里。兔女郎装滑落在地，固定在内裤上的白色圆尾巴还坚强地停留在臀缝上方。

正事来了。丁辉人不得不停下倒酒的动作。酒瓶砰地一声落回桌子上，随之而来的还有丁辉人的胳膊肘。她被摸得发软，只能暂且撑住桌子维持平衡。

文星伊从背后揽住她，把她带到一旁的床上。

大多数时候丁辉人对于客人想要什么都是确定的，她只需要配合，装作高潮，装作很爽。但现在她不太确定了，她好像突然成了被服务的那一方。文星伊的掌心是温热的，指尖却微凉，揉过哪里就在哪里奏起令人难耐的冰与火之歌。丁辉人难得在床上给出了真实的反应，在爱抚之中她无法控制自己的任何一个轻颤。

“兔子会叫吗？”文星伊拉下她的内裤，但没有完全脱掉她的网袜。

丁辉人用湿漉漉的疑问的眼神望着她。逆光下文星伊的脸看上去无暇又蛊惑人心。朦胧的视野中她猛然觉得这张脸有点眼熟。文星伊的拇指就在这时准确地摁住了敏感的小核，丁辉人的注意力顿时被打得四散奔逃，又唰地聚拢到一个点上。她骤然夹紧双腿，但文星伊的一条腿卡在中间，阻止了她，而方便进犯。

“我还没做什么呢。”文星伊拍了拍她的大腿内侧，“放松，然后叫给我听。兔子。”

她的声音不像大多数女性那么明亮清脆，念出“bunny”这个词时，宛如碾碎湿软的水果。丁辉人就是和水果一起被碾碎的那个。

脑袋上夹的兔耳朵在颠簸中掉了下来，丁辉人把它捏在手心，又因文星伊吻她的手腕内侧而战栗着松开五指，任其落在床上不知道哪个角落。文星伊的头发是黑的，眼珠是黑的，耳钉是黑的，衣服是黑的，像个影子，带来昏沉的压迫感。她提不起一点力气，只能在起伏中弄湿文星伊一整只手。

这回潇洒的赌客没有忘记留下小费。丁辉人在浴室里简单清洗完穿好衣服出来的时候，酒杯下压着三百美元。

看样子她的确赢了不少钱。

丁辉人走出房间，奇特的效应让她还感觉被谁握住乳房一般，身体各处也有温度和压力落在上面的错觉仍未消去。太奇怪了。丁辉人闭上眼睛又睁开。太奇怪了，好像会上瘾。

周日时丁辉人轮到了一天的休息，她前一晚帮同事买卫生棉条的时候走得比较急，没有披外套就闯进了秋季的凉风里，回来的时候又陪赌客喝了不少加冰的酒，有些着凉，早晨起床时头晕眼花，嗓子也不太舒服。丁辉人咳嗽几声，翻出用信封包好的钞票，坐车到银行去汇款。转完账出来的时候她连打了两个喷嚏。旁边有家药店，但丁辉人不想浪费钱。

捱一捱就能过去。她回到家，简单做了顿晚餐便倒在床上。

电话响的时候丁辉人正要陷入昏睡。她看了眼联系人，连忙强打精神，清清嗓子，让声音听上去不那么沙哑，“喂，妈妈。”

“钱收到了。你最近怎么样？”大洋彼岸的丁母担忧地询问，“不用打那么勤的，医院最近没有催了。”

“没事。我……我挺好的。”千万里外的母亲的声音传入耳中，丁辉人的眼泪瞬间落了下来。我一点都不好。她想。住得不好，吃得不好，工作不体面，运气好的时候只被摸摸屁股和腿，运气不好的时候跪着吸男人的老二，每天就盼着客人多给些小费。什么都很糟糕，除了来钱还算快。父亲重病，她没有时间可以用来浪费在被辞退、东奔西走或等待邮件上。

但是她说：“这边很轻松，公司待遇一直不错，不用担心。”

“…那就好。”母亲松了口气，欣慰地道，“好好休息，别太累。”

“嗯。您也是。”她不敢再多说，匆匆按下挂断，怕被听出声音里的哽咽。

关上手机没多久眼泪就自己止住了，软肋远在天边，自然也没什么好哭的了。她又回到了原本的状态，谈不上无坚不摧，但也没有眼泪可掉。丁辉人抱着枕头，眼皮逐渐沉重。

文星伊开始隔三差五地光顾赌场，固定地玩几盘，然后点丁辉人去包间。这个怪人。叫兔女郎提供特殊服务的起价不低，再加小费，算得上一次高消费。但除了第一次让丁辉人记忆犹深，之后文星伊只偶尔和她做爱，更多的时候两人只是在房间里喝杯酒，然后文星伊说，你睡吧，我走了。即便是做爱，文星伊也不会像别人一样让她那么痛苦。房间的时效有十个小时，的确够丁辉人在里面的床上躺着避开一个夜晚的是非，只是大多数赌客没有那么慷慨。最后也最重要的是，文星伊出手阔绰。虽然不知道为什么格外被偏爱，但丁辉人从不知何时起开始隐隐期待着她常来了。

生活竟然是因为这种事有了盼头。

你找到那个姓丁的朋友了吗？有时候她也想问文星伊。她对文星伊一无所知，除了似乎不缺钱，以及与之做爱很舒服以外。还有那个神秘的也姓丁的“故人”——大概？如果没有这位，说不定她也不会得到优待。文星伊抚摸她，且身上总是香的，而丁辉人骑在哪个男人身上时，只能闻到越来越令她反胃的气息。

但文星伊的存在到底只是水面上偶尔的涟漪，就像硬面包传送带中误入的一小块奶油蛋糕。甜蜜可口，但不能靠它活命。丁辉人还是得老老实实忍着呕吐的欲望做自己该做的，然后节省下尽量多的钱打给远在韩国的家人。

又是一个凌晨，丁辉人扶着墙出来，走到垃圾桶旁干呕了一阵。胃部和食道一起痉挛，她被弄出了眼泪。

我大概是又病了。她想。天上下起雨来，丁辉人没有带伞，也跑不动。街道上空旷极了，她顶着逐渐密集起来的雨幕往前慢慢地挪。几块广告牌的LED灯光零星地闪烁在雨丝中，热烈又凄凉。她抹了把脸上的水，睫毛上的水珠让她有些睁不开眼。

忽然雨停了。丁辉人抬起头，看到圆弧状的伞面，连接着金属伞骨。顺着往下，是一只棱角分明的手，好像要和坚硬的伞骨融在一起。

文星伊还是扣着鸭舌帽，假睫毛的阴影落在下眼睑上，雨打湿了她的肩膀、后背和裤脚。

病出了幻觉。丁辉人怀疑自己是否太依赖这位理想的熟客了。可她还是情不自禁地为这幻觉感到眼眶湿润。也许是雨水。

你愿意跟我走吗？

她说。

别做讨好谁的兔女郎了，跟我走吧。我现在可以给你更好的。

丁辉人凝滞地望着她，似盯着海市蜃楼，眼前的画面波动着重叠。

她突然想起自己还没开始做兔女郎的时候。也是这样一个下雨天，她胸前别着在中餐厅打工的姓名牌，下班回家的路上看见一个女人狼狈地在雨里前行。那会她比兔子还活泼，每天总有多多的精力，连去上班都能哼着快乐的歌。丁辉人举着伞跑上前，替那个女人挡住了头顶的雨，带着唇角的酒窝热心地说：

“跟着我走吧！”

当时女人回过头来，怔愣地看着她，也是黑色的头发，黑色的眼珠，鸭舌帽反扣在头顶，落魄又温柔。


End file.
